


First of Many

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, RinTori Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 4-Gentle</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

Ai laid on the bottom bunk of their bed,naked and glistening with sweat. His arms and legs were wrapped around Rin's big,muscular body as they kissed as passionately and deeply as their mouths would allow them. He turned his had away to catch his breath,leaving Rin to nip and suck at the sensitive spots on the side of Ai's neck. Ai softly moaned and ran his hand through Rin's hair. When Ai's neck was sufficiently marked by Rin's sharp teeth,he kissed down to his chest and sucked Ai's rosy pink nipple,using his hand to pinch and twist the other one. The sensation shot straight to Ai's hard,leaking cock,making him buck into Rin's hips for more.

"Are you ready for this?" Rin asked.  
Ai weakly nodded in response. Rin grabbed the bottle of lube next to him and applied it over his hand.  
"It's my first time so...please be gentle." Ai said. Rin smiled and cupped Ai's face with his other hand. "I'll always be gentle with you."  
Rin stroked his thumb over Ai's sweet little smile,and Ai softly kissed it. The hand soaked with lube started to rub and press into Ai's hole. Ai's mouth opened to moan at the feeling and Rin's thumb fell into it. His sucked and licked Rin's finger to distract himself from the discomfort,focusing only on the strange new feeling of being filled. Ai started to spread his legs wider as the pleasure grew,grinding into Rin's hand until he was nearly riding his fingers. Rin deviously smirked and removed them. "Can you do something for me,Ai?" Rin asked.

AI looked up at Rin,confused. "Hold up your legs for me." RIn softly commanded. Ai took his hands that were clinging to the sheets for his life and grabbed his knees with them. "Like this senpai?"  
"Just like that baby." RIn replied. "You look so beautiful." Ai smiled and blushed at his boyfriend's compliment. Rin positioning himself in front of Ai,and stroked himself with lube. He lined up the head of his hard cock with Ai's beautiful pink hole. "Let me know if you want to stop okay?"  
Ai moaned loudly as Rin's thick cock slid into his stretched asshole with ease. He struggled to hold his legs at the feeling of his boyfriend finally filling him. His cock jumped and his toes curled as his Rin worked his insides. Rin grabbed Ai's hips,fucking him as slowly as he could. He bit his lip and tried to control himself from recklessly pounding into his tight little kouhai. To his relief Ai spoke through his moans, "Faster...please Rin".  
Rin smiled and pulled Ai up by his hands until he was riding his lap. He grabbed Ai's soft ass and pulled him down onto his cock. The increased speed and the fact that Rin was grinding against his prostate made his groan even more lewdly. "Senpai...feels...so good..."  
Rin got cocky after hearing that and fucked into his boyfriend even more. "You feel good too baby." he said through his grunts.  
"Really?" Ai asked.  
"Of course. You're so hot and tight...and perfect..my perfect beautiful boy. I love you so much Ai."  
Rin words went straight to his heart and between his legs. He held onto Rin as tight as he could,burying his face in his shoulder as he rode him even harder. Rin started to pick up on Ai's love of compliments. "You like that don't? You're so adorable Ai,my cute little boyfriend." Rin hammered his perfect boyfriend down onto himself even more,feeling himself coming closer to bursting. "I want you to come for me Ai" Rin growled in Ai's ear. "Can you do that Ai? Can you come for me like a good boy?" As soon as Ai heard the words "good boy" he lost it. He shot his load all over Rin's chest as his ass tightened even more around his cock. He let out one last loud moan into the dark of thir dorm room. "That it..that's my good boy." Rin struggled to say as he finally filled his boyfriend's hole with his cum.  
They sat there trying to catch their breath for a few minutes before Rin gathered the strength to pull Ai off his spent cock. They smiled in eachothers faces and kissed once more.  
"Rin.." Ai began to ask, "did you mean all those things?"  
"Of course" Rin said as he peppered his boyfriend's shoulder with kisses. "my good boy."  
Ai felt those words go the same place they did during their love making and blushed even more. Ai shyly kisses Rin's cheek. "Thank you..for making my first time so amazing senpai!"  
"I'm glad I got to be your first Ai" Rin replied and hugged Ai even closer. "I love you."  
"I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its lit


End file.
